


This Bed Is On Fire

by thatviciousvixen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, graphic depictions of summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking down on the side of the road doesn't always have to be a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Bed Is On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrittlePrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrittlePrince/gifts).



> If there was a hell I'd be going there.
> 
> Pretty much all I can write is smut and I regret nothing. Thanks to my dearest for the prompt, thanks to the band James for writing the song Laid where the title comes from. Come find me at [my tumblr](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com) so we can talk about Barisi, Captain America, Hannibal, and how cool ANIMALS ARE.

Rafael is fairly sure he’s in hell. It certainly feels like hell at least, with his shirt sticking to his lower back and a bead of sweat trickling from his hairline to the back of his neck. Only the underworld, the place of fire and brimstone and eternal misery, could be this goddamn _hot_. He raises a hand to push his hair back, adjusting in the passenger seat of Sonny’s beat up 2006 Subaru Impreza. Isn’t he a good human being? Isn’t he a...fairly… _okay_ Catholic? He and Sonny go to church on Sundays when they’ve got them off, isn’t that a lot better than most of those Easter-Christmas types? All he needs now is for Satan himself to slide into the driver’s seat and start reading him a list of his sins as he whisks him off to his eternal torment.

Instead of Satan he gets Sonny Carisi, sweaty but smiling. Not quite as Satanic but arguably as evil. “She’s shot,” he informs Rafael, looking irritatingly good in an old AC/DC shirt and faded jeans. His hair is blessedly free of the copious amounts of gel he normally uses, ends curling a bit in the humidity. “Fan belt snapped clean in half. I just got off the phone with triple-A, they said it might be a while before they can get someone out here. Takes them forever to get a tow truck up in the mountains.”

This is supposed to be a calm, lovely weekend up in Rafael’s cousin’s cabin in the Catskills. After years of being dedicated to his desk and the courtroom he has been lovingly (and nakedly) compelled to book time off, carefully coordinated with Sonny’s, so they can spend some time in the quiet and calm of nature together. Somewhere in those trees there’s a hammock with his name on it, waiting for him to settle in and not get out until his blood pressure is at least ten points lower. 

Instead they’re on the side of the road in the woods sweating their asses off.

“Did we have to pick July to do this?” Rafael grumbles, grabbing a map from the glove box and fanning himself lazily with it. “Also, why the hell couldn’t you just let me go in with you on a new car?”

“Fan belts snap in new cars, Raf,” Sonny points out, uncapping his water and taking a few deep sips. He passes it over to let Rafael do the same. “Besides, you’re not my sugar daddy. I am more than happy to support myself. I appreciate you offering and all, but we both know you’re only doing it because you hate riding in old cars.”

“I also hate being stuck on the side of the road literally melting,” Rafael replies, opening the water bottle and finishing it off.

“You’re an awfully grumpy man, do you know this?” Sonny says, clearly amused. He’s got his door pushed open to let air flow in, one foot propped up on the dash as he relaxes in his seat. Rafael envies his flexibility. His youth. His joviality. 

Rafael also thinks he’s a jackass. 

“I’m aware, and you are the cause for my grumpiness ninety-five percent of the time,” Rafael says loftily. This is a lie. If anything he's been in a much better general mood since he and Sonny started dating, spending a lot less time worrying about things and a lot more time enjoying life. He’s become less fussy, much more adventurous. How are you supposed to say no to anything with those eyes sparkling while you’re offered a quickie during recess? You don’t. You just hang on for the ride.

“Aw, that’s not true,” Sonny laughs, bringing his leg down so he can lean over and affectionately kiss just behind Rafael’s ear. It’s simple, adoring. Just a simple brush of lips over skin. Rafael can feel it right down to his toes.

“No, no it’s not,” Rafael huffs, leaning in.

“You like me just fine,” Sonny says with a grin, trailing sucking kisses down the side of Rafael’s neck.He always sucks just hard enough that Rafael fears hickies above his shirt collar, though he never finds any upon closer inspection. He’s never sure if he’s disappointed or relieved. 

“What are you doing?” Rafael sighs, leaning in to the onslaught without a moment’s resistance. “Do you realize how sweaty and disgusting I am right now?”

“What’s the difference between heat sweat and sex sweat? We never seem to mind sex sweat,” Sonny points out, chuckling. He adjusts so he’s turned towards Rafael, bringing one of those uncharacteristically delicate-looking hands up to guide him closer. Their lips meet over the center console, and Rafael knows that they look for all the world like some rich gay weirdo and his bi-curious frat-boy lover. Oh well, Sonny’s lips are soft and his hand is tugging gently as Rafael’s shirt, lifting it so he can slip a hand in to slide along his side.

“If you don’t know the difference between hot, sticky, uncomfortable heat and hot, sticky, wonderful sex then I give up on you,” Rafael smirks. “And I don’t know what you’re doing with that hand, but we’re technically in public Sonny.”

Sonny looks over his shoulder, snorting. “We haven’t seen another car since we broke down, and the tow truck is going to be at least an hour. Come on, let me take your mind off the heat.”

Rafael is torn for a moment, until Sonny lightly drags his nails along the small of his back. He shivers like he’s freezing, breath leaving his body in a surprised gasp. “Fine, fine. But over here, with your door shut. I don’t need some shifty raccoon judging our form while we try to fuck in a sedan.”

Sonny’s head tilts back, his laughter bright and happy and probably half of the reason Rafael fell for him in the first place. It’s a good laugh. It’s the _best_ laugh. “I’m coming around to your side, get those pants down as much as possible,” he orders, stepping out and slamming the door shut behind him. Rafael can tell he’s resisting the urge to slide across the hood of his car like he’s in the Dukes of Hazzard. Thankfully he manages at least a tiny bit of maturity and self-respect and walks from one side to the other like a normal adult human. In no time he’s kneeling on the ground next to Rafael, helping him get his pants open before pulling them down enough to expose his prick. 

“I feel like this might be a bad idea,’ Rafael says anxiously, but despite his trepidation he’s already half-hard. Sonny is eying him like it’s been months since he’s gotten any, something Rafael knows with one-hundred percent certainty is not true. His right hand is braced against the car, helping him maintain his balance as his left strokes along already trembling thighs.

“Are you kidding?” he says, looking up and grinning. “This is a _great_ idea.” It takes him a moment to find a comfortable position, but soon he’s leaned over Rafael’s lap pressing wet kisses along his hips and stomach. Sonny always seems to get the most out of times like this, when he’s on his knees showering Rafael with the affection he thinks he deserves. It’s endearing, and Rafael is one-hundred percent sure he doesn’t deserve any of it. Still, he’s not going to complain. It’s been a long time since he’s been this happy so he might as well go with it.

Sonny wraps his hand loosely around the base of Rafael’s cock, stroking and teasing lightly to coax him to full hardness. It doesn’t take long. Rafael is quite a fan of seeing the younger man on his knees in front of him; there’s something about how needy he looks, how he almost seems relieved each time he takes Rafael into his mouth. For a guy who’s never sucked a guy off before Rafael he plays on expert.

“Come on, mouth,” Rafael orders, sliding his fingers through Sonny’s sweat damp hair.

The detective is all too eager to oblige. With a happy sigh he leans in, dragging lazy kisses from the base to the tip and back down. His movements are slow, unhurried; it’s like the heat has melted him down, turned him into this beautiful, toffee-sweet thing perfectly content to worship Rafael on his knees in the dirt. With a soft moan he wraps soft pink lips around the crown, dragging his tongue teasingly over the slit the way he knows Rafael likes.

With a shudder Rafael gasps, suddenly unsure if the heat he feels is due to the temperature or to the arousal simmering under his skin and stirring his blood. “Probably shouldn’t draw it out,” he murmurs, swallowing hard. “There hasn’t been a car in ages which means we’re probably due for one soon.”

Sonny gives an unconcerned hum, making no move to speed up. He slides his lips down a bit, drawing up to the tip before sliding further down. The process repeats until he’s taking all he can; not quite Rafael’s full length, but much more than he could manage the first time he tried this.

“Look how much you’re taking,” Rafael praises, stroking along his neck and back. “You’re so close to taking it all, doing so, so good Sonny…” He tenses his thighs, just barely pushing up into Sonny’s mouth. He’s not trying to force him, just to encourage him a little. Sonny takes the hint, taking a deep breath and trying to take a little more. It backfires and immediately he’s pulling off, choking and coughing.

“If I die from this make up a good lie to tell my ma,” he rasps, eyes watering. Before Rafael can respond he’s back at it, breathing through his nose and trying to take as much as before. His tongue runs along the underside as he sucks, stroking heated skin. All the while the heat of the brutal New York summer curls around Rafael to stroke at his temples and the back of his neck and turn his body a glowing sort of pink that’s half summer, half arousal. 

Sonny is speeding up, sucking a bit harder, moving a bit faster. The hand that’s been petting the inside of Rafael’s thighs moves to cup his balls, stroking and massaging in a vain attempt to find some sort of rhythm that matches. Rafael really doesn’t need him to be an expert. Hell, Sonny could have no interest in sex whatsoever and Rafael would be more than happy to just curl up on the couch with him at night, watching cheesy eighties teen comedies and kissing sweetly every now and then. Still, it means a lot to his sex-addled mind that Sonny tries so _hard_ to improve his technique.

“A-ah, got me so hard, not going to last much longer,” Rafael warns, feelings that familiar tightening in his stomach and thighs. “So good Sonny, beautiful Sonny, sweet, perfect boy…”

Sonny moans eagerly at the praise, head bobbing over Rafael’s lap as he becomes desperate to get him off. He looks up at Rafael from under his eyelashes, and that’s what does it. The older man comes with a shot, twisting his fingers into Sonny’s hair and curling in on himself.

He shudders and goes too-sensitive-too-fast, tugging at Sonny’s hair. “Off, off,” he pants, eyebrows knit. “Ohfuck.”

Sonny obeys, looking over his shoulder to spit his mouthful into the grass. One thing Sonny can’t bring himself to do is swallow; he can barely let Rafael come in his mouth; the texture of it turns his stomach.

“You know, if you hate the feel of come in your mouth you could always just let me come on your face,” Rafael teases. The response he gets is not the one he was expecting. Sonny’s eyes glaze over, going a stormy sort of blue-gray as he moans. “Oh. Oh, you like that, don’t you.” It’s not a question.

“Fuck yeah,” Sonny whimpers. He unzips his pants, working them down just enough to free his cock. He spits in his hand, running it along the shaft. “God, could we...could we do that sometime?”

“Fuck yes we could,” Rafael pants, chest still heaving from his own climax. At their angle he can’t get to Sonny’s dick to help bring him off, so he settles on stroking his hair, his cheek, the back of his neck. “Do you like thinking about it? Getting me nice and close with your mouth, then pulling off just in time for me to come on your face?” Sonny gasps, eyes fluttering shut as he fists his erection. His cheeks are red, too red for it to be the sunshine alone causing it. “You’re going to look so fucking beautiful. I’m going to mess up your gorgeous face, make you filthy with my come. And when I’m done I’m going to pull you close and lick it off, clean you back up.”

It doesn’t take Sonny long to finish. He digs his forehead into Rafael’s thigh, spilling into his hand and the grass as he comes with a pathetic whine. He always looks so wrecked when he loses control, it’s perfect.

Rafael watches, still stroking his hair lovingly as Sonny comes down. “You good?”

“I...I am so good,” Sonny pants, pressing a wet kiss to Rafael’s thigh before wiping his hand on the grass, getting his jeans back up and tugging his shirt back down. He helps Rafael get straightened out, mindful of the mess he’s left on the ground. Looking somehow even more relaxed than he was before, he stands and saunters back to the driver’s side seat and climbs in.

“Are you satisfied? We just had sex in public,” Rafael says, grinning as he looks over at him. “You’re not going to rest until we end up in jail for indecent exposure.”

“Something like that,” Sonny nods, giving a jaw-cracking yawn. He checks his watch, settling into his seat. “Should be here in another half-hour or so. I don’t know about you, counselor, but I’m enjoying this vacation immensely.”

Rafael smiles, shaking his head. “Me too, detective. Me too.”


End file.
